


Heart Of Gold - A Fix-It.

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AND IT JUST GETS WORSE, Don't Read This, F/M, OUR ROLEPLAYS SUCK, WE'RE TRYING TO FIX IT, WHY DO YOU LIKE MY STUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I tried to fix it. We really did try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Gold - A Fix-It.

Belle woke up, two days after the sleeping curse had gone on. She had been searching for Rumpelstiltskin ever since, but to no avail. But something inside her told her that today would be the day she found him.

Rumple sat down at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of coffee. All of his sidekicks had either left or fled, and he was sure Zelena would come to find him soon. It was the only thing he could do to keep her away from Belle.

Belle sighed as she got up. It was tiresome, to know she was so close to Rumple, and yet... not. Belle then started getting a cup of tea ready, and then some cereal. She used the chipped cup.

Rumple basically stayed at the cabin, reading a newspaper.

Belle decided that she would search the cabin again, after breakfast. She finished eating quickly, excited as she thought of seeing Rumpelstiltskin again.

Rumple dressed in his best suit. Today, he decided, he was going to die with dignity and take the damned witch with him.

Belle got into the car and started to drive. She got to the cabin in a record time.

Rumple exited the cabin, closing the door behind him. He started making his way to the clearing nearby.

Belle gasped as she saw Rumple exit the cabin. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she shouted.

Rumple halted, leaning heavily on his cane. So many time he'd wondered what it would be like to meet Belle again, but he'd stayed well clear of her after the sleeping curse. He shut his eyes, not turning around, deciding on silence.

Belle walked quickly over to him. "Rum." she whispered, almost wanting to touch his face to make sure he was real.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered, convincing himself that she wasn't.

"I had to make sure..." she continued, her voice a whisper.

"I'm fine." He said, silently adding that he wouldn't be for too long if all went according to plan.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I know what happened at the hospital. They called me." she told him stoutly. "You're NOT fine."

"I will be." He lied. "But you can't be here, Belle. It's not safe."

"Bullshit," Belle snapped. "Rumple- I- I shouldn't have sent you over the town line." she whispered. "I dreamed about this so many times- you coming back. But in my dreams, you were always safe."

"I know. And I wish that was the case, but that chance vanished when I stepped over the town line." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm only trying to keep you safe. You deserve your happy ending, Belle, I never did."

"You're my happy ending, Rumple." Belle told him seriously, reaching to put her hand on his shoulder, grasping it gently. "You always were."

He spun around, facing her. Gods, she was beautiful. "You can find a new one, I promise. The author wrote you a happy ending with Will Scarlet. I want you to take it." He smiled weakly. "Grant a man his dying wish."

"No." Belle said furiously. "My happy ending is you, Rumpelstiltskin!" she shouted. She tried to calm down as she saw him flinch. "If I take it, will I remember you?" she asked. "Will I remember what we had? What we have now?"

He looked at her. Gods, he should not have looked at her because her eyes just looked so damn /sad/. "If you want to." He offered.

"But I don't want to." she said, and she saw how much pain were in his eyes then. "Rumple, I don't want to forget." she whispered.

"You don't have to." He said. "But Belle, love, you have to leave. It isn't safe for you to be here."

"Don't call me love." she mumbled defensively. "It's- it hurts too much. To be so close to you, yet you've blocked yourself off again." she whispered, looking away from him finally. 

"I decide where it's safe for me to be, Rumpelstiltskin. Not you. Not anymore..." she nearly bit her tongue at the words. But she had to say them; Rumple was determined to leave her, she wasn't going to make it easy.

"Belle." He said sincerely. "I want to protect you. I'm asking you to go back to the shop. You'll be okay, I promise."

"And what, you'll make me forget we ever happened?" she challenged him. "I don't think so, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Of course I won't." He replied.

"But you'll doom me to a life without you?"

"I'm not dooming you to anything. I'm asking you to take a happy ending. You'll never have a proper one with me."

"But I want whatever happy ending I have, to be with you." Belle whispered.

Rumple searched her face, finding nothing but sincerity. "Oh, Belle, I'm sorry." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you remember, Rumple?" she whispered. "No one decides my fate but me."

"I know. But you have to leave, Belle. Please. I can't lose you." He whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"You won't, Rum." she whispered in response, grasping his waist and pulling him flush against her.

"I will." He pulled her close once more before pushing her away gently. "You need to leave, Belle. She'll be here any moment."

She frowned. "Who? Zelena?" she asked, her brow furrowing in worry. "Oh, no, you don't get to face her alone." she snapped. "I need to have just a few Words with her." she ground out.

"Please, Belle. She's coming. Don't make me do this to you."

"Do what?" she asked. "You would never hurt me."

"I wouldn't." He said, standing in front of her protectively as Zelena walked out from behind the car. "She will."

"That's only if I don't get to her first." her brow quirked, challenging him to argue.

He turned to face the witch. "You don't get to touch her." He hissed.

Zelena snorted. "Oh, and who's going to stop me? Rumple Bumple?" she challenged.

"I will." He replied angrily.

Belle put her hand on Rumple's shoulder, though to ease him, she stayed behind him. "Stop, Zelena." she said over his shoulder. "You're not going to win this time." she vowed.

"Don't you see?" Zelena laughed. "I always do."

Belle snorted. "You have yet to face off with me." she pointed out.

Rumple wrapped his arm around Belle, holding her back. "What do you want?" He asked.

Zelena looked at Belle quizzically, but decided to play with Rumple for a bit first. "Why, I want my happy ending." She said, as if it was obvious.

"I made the author write you one. That he burnt it was not my fault."

"Ah, but you see, my happy ending... involves you." she cooed out.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And just what might this happy ending entail? I feel a lot more inclined to give Belle her happy ending than you."

Belle was glaring intensely at Zelena. 

"Why, I need a True Love of course." Zelena spun around, clutching her hands together.

"You ain't getting mine." Rumple hissed.

"I'm not asking for Belle, darling." Zelena said. "I'm telling you that you're mine." she said flamboyantly. 

Belle started laughing at that. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" she cackled out. "That's rich, coming from you, Zelena!"

"Don't worry, love." Zelena laughed. "Just his heart will do, really."  
"Rumpelstiltskin's heart is mine." Belle said fiercely. "And so is his mind, body, and spirit." she added.

"Belle." Rumple said quietly. "You need to leave. You can get out of this."

"I'm not leaving you with this witch." Belle whispered back fiercely.

"I'll be fine." He replied, flinching at Zelena's cackle.

"Liar." Belle snapped. "I'm not leaving." she said firmly.

"Promise not to hurt her." Rumple turned to Zelena. "You can have me. I don't care. Just leave Belle."

"She can't promise not to hurt me. Or you. So no, I don't promise that." she said protectively. Her blue eyes flashed at his next sentence. "He's not in his right mind," she mumbled to herself. She then spoke up and clearly shouted, "You do not get him."

"Oh, sweetie, I really don't care what you think. Your happy ending's over." She approached them slowly.

Belle growled, her face reddening in anger. She grabbed Rumple's hand and jerked him back with her. "My happy ending will live as long as he does."

"Not so long then." Zelena remarked, cackling.

Belle called on all the saints and gods that she could think of that she had the power to do this. She hadn't told Rumpelstiltskin, hadn't had time, that since she'd banished him...She'd been practicing magic. White magic, of course, but magic nonetheless. She called on it now, and performed a simple blocking spell. There was now a ward between them and Zelena.

Zelena smiled at the horrified look on Rumplestiltskin's face. "Really, dearie?" She cackled, lips wrapping around the word with ease. She waved her hand, breaking down the barrier with ease.

Belle cursed. She hadn't learned any spells to defend her blocks, just.. Blocks themselves. She also had a pretty powerful burst of energy that she could emit, but that wouldn't happen unless Zelena got too close to Rumpelstiltskin. "I'll tell you all about it later, promise." she muttered to Rumple, then looked defiantly at Zelena. "You won't win, Zelena." she vowed.

"I already have." She said, freezing her easily. "Now it's just you and me, Rumple. The way it's supposed to be." She laughed at the look on his face. "Promise you'll not hurt her." He hissed.

Zelena frowned. "We could always... give her that happy ending, you know, without you?" she said suggestively.

"She was always getting that." He said, letting his hand slip out of Belle's.

"Whatever do you mean? Spell it out for me, Rumpel dear." Zelena said easily.

He took a deep breath, gathering his courage. He dropped his cane, limping over to her. "Take my heart. Leave my wife."

Zelena looked quizzically at him. Jutting her hand into his chest, she tore his heart out. "It's..." she stared at the heart. "It's not all black."

He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. He couldn't bring up the energy to answer her.

Belle was watching this through a frozen pair of eyes. Summoning every piece of magic she had left, she wished. She wished she would unfreeze, and that she held Rumple's heart in her hand herself. A few seconds later, she unfroze and something...sticky... was in her hand. She smiled as she glanced at Rumple, putting her finger to her lips. Zelena was still holding a heart, though it was fake now.

Rumple brought himself to smile at Belle before crumbling to the ground. No matter who held his heart, it was still failing him.

Ignoring the threat of Zelena, Belle waltzed over to Rumpelstiltskin. "I believe I have something of yours, dearest." she said, handing him his heart. Which was really fucking odd.

Rumple clutched his heart to his chest, pushing it in. He gasped for air, trying to warn Belle to get out while she still could.

Belle rolled her eyes, clearly getting the message and ignoring it. "Rum," she stated in a conspiratorial whisper. "I was told our magic would work well together, because we're True Love. Let's banish her." Belle murmured, acting as if she was kissing his neck when in reality she'd been whispering her idea.

He shut his eyes, holding on to her. "I'm sorry, Belle. I can't."

"Yes you can!" Belle encouraged him, looking up at him briefly. "Try." she begged.

Rumple nodded slowly, gathering every little bit of magic left in him. He waited for Belle to guide him.

Belle smiled brilliantly. "Now _hope_!" she shouted, closing her eyes as she pointed her palm at Zelena, praying to every deity she could think of to vanquish the beast in front of them.

Rumple mirrored her movements, feeling every bit of power leave him.

Belle still had her eyes closed as she wished.

Rumple watched as Zelena's eyes rolled back into her head. She fell down and stayed still. He wanted to smile, to celebrate, but he couldn't. His power failed him and his knees gave out.

Belle fell to her knees beside him, clutching him tightly. "Rumple, Rum?" she asked again and again, waiting for him to respond. "Rum, don't let me lose you." she whispered.

He smiled at her weakly. "I'm sorry." He managed.

"Please, please." she begged. "Tell me who to call to fix it." she whispered.

He shook his head, bringing his hand to her face. "It's over, Belle. I'm sorry."

"You can't leave me," she whispered in horror. "You said you never would." she didn't blame him, though, not really. She knew he tried.

"Be happy." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as a sharp pain shot through him.

Belle let out a whine of disbelief. "Please, please let this work." she whispered to herself, as she cupped his face.

He sighed as her lips touched his. That was he'd wanted, to kiss her one last time. Because he loved her. Not, as it turned out when she pulled away, tears in her eyes, because the pain was fading quickly. He smiled at her. "Kiss me again." He whispered. "It's working."

Belle beamed, her face still shining with radiant happiness as she brought her lips down on his again. "I knew it," she whispered against his lips. "I knew you still loved me as I love you."

"Of course I bloody love you." He said, testing his strength and sitting up. "That was never the question."

She blushed lightly, a pretty sight in comparison to the tears running down her face. She buried her face in his neck. "I had my doubts." she admitted. "I was such an ass."

"You weren't." He whispered, rubbing at the back of her neck.

She tugged on the little hairs on the back of his own neck. "Don't lie to me," she mumbled. "I kicked you out. That was assholish."

"And I lied to you." He said quietly. "There were extenuating circumstances."

She shrugged, happy to just lean against him. "We should get you somewhere safer, so you can recover." she mumbled, not wanting to argue anymore. "Cabin or the house?" she asked. "I'll... port us..." she murmured.

"I think I can manage the cabin." He said, pulling her close and teleporting them. "How did you learn magic anyway?" He asked, trying to keep his judgements out of his voice.

"Emma showed me... After you, err, came back. The first time." she admitted. "She didn't want me defenseless. I learned so I could protect you when you came to your fucking senses." she confided with a wink.

He nodded, leaning back against the couch.

"You're not...mad...right?" she asked nervously.

"A little." He admitted.

She nodded. "At me?" she clarified. "I can try and explain things, if you have questions." she whispered.

"Why?" He asked quietly, not meeting her eyes. "You saw what it did to me. And don't tell me it's light magic, it works the same."

"I rarely use it." Belle tried to explain how it was different. "And I try to only use it when I'm protecting someone other than myself. I think that helps." she went on. "But... I won't do it again, if you want." she offered quietly. "Unless you get in another pinch." she amended.

"I don't want to tell you what to do." He said. "As much as it hurts me. I've just seen what magic does to people."

She nodded. "Then how about this, if I start using magic everyday... You tell me." she prompted. "Then I'll stop."

"Okay." He accepted, not entirely happy. "Belle, are you okay?"

"Happy?" she asked in confusion. "You're alive."

"I know. But that wasn't nothing. And I know the last months must have taken their toll on you."

"Yeah..." she agreed slowly. "But right now I'm giddy as hell, that you're alive." she whispered.

He smiled, reaching for her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rum." she promised, kissing his head.

"Belle?" He asked, tracing patterns on the back of her hand.

She looked up at him curiously. "Yeah, Rum?" she asked softly.

"Were you happy with Will?"

"He was... nice." she struggled to answer.

"I know, but were you happy with him?"

"I wasn't unhappy." she amended. "But it wasn't like when I was with you."

"He never hurt you, did he?" Rumple asked, slightly scared for the answer.

Belle looked at him guiltily. "What do you mean?" she asked him softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up a little straighter.

She winced. "It's... nothing, Rum." she tried to say.

"Tell me." He said gently.

"Um," she whispered. "I'm pregnant... I'm sorry, Rum, please, please don't yell at me. I didn't want him to...!" she said in a rush.

Rumple stared at her. "It's his?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't want him to." she whispered.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I didn't mean to be disloyal to you like that, Rum." she mumbled.

The muscles in his jaw twitched as he tried to keep himself composed.

"I tried to tell him no.."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"I- I don't want to make myself sound like a victim." she mumbled. "I know people are worse off than me. Especially you."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked again, more urgently this time.

"It hurt." she whispered.

"I don't forgive you." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I'll-" She moved to stand up.

He held onto her hand. "No. Stay. I can't forgive you, but I can't send you back to him."

"I didn't want him to, Rumpelstiltskin." she moaned in anguish. "I tried to call for you. So many times..."

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked, holding his anger in.

"Do you want me to? It doesn't have to know that you are-aren't the father."

"It's your decision." He said.

"It's not just my decision." she argued.

"It is, sweetheart."

She blanched, struggling to get out from his grasp. "Then you've decided." she whispered. "I can't be your happy ending?"

"That's not what I said. I want you to make this decision. I can't do it for you. I don't want to force you to give up this baby, and I don't want to force you to keep it." He reached for her. "Stay."

She looked torn. "But you can't forgive me... for- for being..." she whispered.

"No, I can't. But I love you. I'm not going to abandon you, as much as I may want to."

"I was raped, Rumpelstiltskin." she said the word as if it was a curse. To her, it might as well have been. "It wasn't my fault. If you can't forgive and realise that I didn't want him to, then we can't be together."

"Give me time, Belle, please. You just told me you're carrying another guy's baby. I'm not mad that you are. I'm just baffled that you didn't tell me sooner."

"You were kind of hard to reach." she pointed out practically. She got up out of his grasp then. "I'll give you time." she whispered.

"Don't leave. You're in no position to be alone right now." He said. "We need to figure this out. Together."

"You want time."

"I want time to forgive you. I don't want you to leave."

She blinked back tears, her hormones raging within her. "I don't understand why I have to be forgiven for something that wa-wasn't my fault." she mumbled. _Maybe it was..._ her subconscious whispered.

"If you think I'm not going to make Will suffer a fate worse than death you're wrong. But you knew I was back. All you had to do was find me, Belle. I would've been there."

"Do you know who someone named Ana is?" she asked him suddenly.

"I know of her." He answered.

"Who is she? Will, he, uh... kept calling me that."

"Sweetheart, that man has no excuse for the way he treated you..." He started.

"Maybe if we found Ana..." She started.

"After what he did to you? You're joking."

"Then he wouldn't feel the need to do it again, though!" she persisted.

"Belle, I've done much in my 300 years of living with the Dark Curse, but never have I defiled a woman. That is something you do not come back from."

"He has no chance at all?" she asked in horror. "You mean, True Love won't save him?"

"He doesn't deserve to be saved, love."

She nodded slowly. "I just don't want him to do it to someone else.." she squirmed for a minute, seeming to debate within herself before finally coming back to sit awkwardly beside Rumple.

"I won't let him." He said determinedly.

She almost asked him not to hurt Will. Almost. Then she realised he'd do it anyway, so she stopped herself in time. "Do you promise?" she asked instead.

"On my life."

"Don't- don't do something you can't come back from." she begged him.

"You can't come back from his mistake." He pointed out.

"I know he can't come back," she said. "But I don't want you to do something YOU can't come back from." she explained as best as she could.

"I've killed so many people before, Belle, I'm sure one more would do little for my chance at happiness. But okay, if you don't want me to, I won't. I can't say I won't hurt him though."

"I don't want you to kill him." she stressed. "I understand that you'll need revenge, but... I, um, I kind of want him to live with it."

"I understand." He said gently. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Can I have a hug?" she asked meekly.

He pulled her close wordlessly, pressing a kiss to her neck and rubbing her back comfortingly.


End file.
